Chill Lounge
The Chill Lounge Forums Chill Lounge Kongregate User Other Wikia Remember to use the talk page if you wish to talk about anything contained in this article. Lhjnhnas 12:42, 2 June 2009 (UTC) __TOC__ The Chill Lounge is one of the few places that usually lives up to its name. In the early days of the Chill Lounge, trolls were rampant and waged spam wars and flame battles often. These struggles of epic failure were constant until the arrival of three outstanding individuals. SaberTompson, Lhjnhnas and Vegadev were the first of the Regulars to restore order to the Chill. They kept order despite the lack of a moderator. Times were rougher back then and the commentary was often crass and belligerent. After defeating the trolls, and forcing them out into the wilds of Kong, Saber was pronounced Queen of the Lounge, and Lhjnhnas her Princess. Vegadev was still the enforcer and has remained vigilant. Aside from the two regulars who made the Chill Lounge into a haven of order and reason, Several others took interest. Wilkins, a moderator without a room, often chilled there during his time online. This time was peaceful and enjoyable, but such things were not meant to last. The older regulars were departing, logging on less and less. Only Vegadev, Lhj and a few others remained constant in their commitment (read: addiction) to kong. Saber had begun to log on less as well. Without Saber, Vegadev had to restore order. Although he had a style which was less amicable than Saber's friendly nature, he nonetheless kept it under control. Fortunately when things looked the bleakest and Vega was tired of smiting trollkin. Wilkins decided to become the moderator of the lounge. In Vega's mind no other mod is more chill than Wilkins. After some time Wilkins and Vega worked together and the lounge knew peace once more. Despite occasional trolling infiltrators, the Chill Lounge lives up to its name. One day, a gift was bestowed upon the lounge. But this was to remain a mystery until it is further revealed. And all was good in the chill lounge. This gift was later revealed to be the modship of the Chills sternest regulars, Vegadev, JesterX and Josten. More recently in the Chill there has been drama, and much fighting, especially between elder Orc, Kaistyle2 and his disciples, who are constantly in conflict with people who believe in anti trolling differently. Chill has also seen its fair share of player on Mod conflict, with the great antimod, power to the players revolt being led by KakkoiiBishounen and his later disciples. This was caused by certain mods (who shall remain nameless) using their powers incorrectly and silencing 50% of the regulars. It has recently been Lhjnhnas's one year in Chill anniversary, and due to this, she has been crowned with the title "Oldest surviving chat regular of Chill" Newbs and Regs alike look at her and wonder if they will live to see the day she abandons Chill Lounge to its fate. The Band The Chill Lounge features its own band; Come to Kinsa's restaurant at 171 Chill Lounge Blvd. Great food, great service, and on occasion, an appearance from the Chill Lounge Band! Managed by Vegadev (M) and featuring: :* sportsjefe lead singer :* Vegadev backup singer, facilitator :* CommanderClark backup singer :* Lhjhnnas drummer/songwriter :* evilson08/Noahark trumpet :* Vanhaveir lead guitar (rock) :* wildvine188 kazoo, flute :* L_o_u_i_s lead guitar (jazz) :* nich007 saxophone :* Dtheman didgeridoo :* MikeyBoy assistant songwriter :* And featuring... JesterX as JesterX. Still taking openings! Come to Chill Lounge to apply! Funny User Quotes, Possibly Out of Context AVOID THE CHILL LOUNGE... THERE IS A TERRIBLE CASE OF *COUCH* GOING AROUND. IT MAKES YOU LOKK AND THEN *COUCH* UP BLOOD. ^ I do not approve this comment as it slandered my gud eenglish. -Dejarie josten: i don't sit on laps. i feel a child. josten: i would be fine, i have protection. MikeyBoy: What dino wants most in a guy is a vagina! sportsjefe: she has a weapons stash the size of montana. sportsjefe: ok, better term. weapons stash or weapons cache? Lhjnhnas: cache is within easy reach, but not designed to be open. stash is hidden somewhere to be collected when needed Lhjnhnas: so i have a stache JesterX: Hm I've got a weapons stash >.> not a cache and its not that big. Just to clear things up lol Kaistyle2: Careful Jester. Trolls might like it. You know there are maso-trolls around. holliebabe: NOAH!!!!!! Noahark: Who are you? holliebabe: I think I may know you, who are you? Noahark: I am David Blaine, why do you ask? ZombiBubonik: Lhj uou shouldn't exist, an attractive female gamer with a perverted mind? The universe should be collapsing right now Great Mod Party Attending mods included * pdomino * tkktony * Zaraki * BJBinty * DragonFlame997 Regulars: Past and Present In the process of being edited. This list is far from finalized. Many names need to be added. Please note, a bolded name means has not been seen in a while, or has confirmed they have left the lounge and an italics name means is not as regular as once was, or is suspected to have left. Old Regs *SaberTompson: This woman was the bedrock of Chill. She is still whispered about amongst the regulars, who say regular prayers that she will return to visit us. She left to Chill in RP #1. May they be blessed for her company. She does return to visit every now and then, but is horrified and hurt to see the damage that has been done to the room. Queen's Compassion: Can defuse any situation before it becomes a problem. *Ciferfr: All around frenchcanadian perv, and Saber's "dj", this reg vanished one day while Saber was on a trip. Coincidence? We'll never know. DJ: Can mix music like a pro, and provide dance parties. *Lhjnhnas: Queen of Chill Lounge (acting). Princess of Whispers. Mistress of Lies. Riddle Queen of Chill. Gun Zealot. Known to most as Lhj, and a few as Laurry, (due to the hard to spell name), this Australian Lounger has lived in Chill Lounge for what seems like eternity. She has watched people come and go, and is always trying hard to keep the peace, and help trolls learn their spelling and grammar. One of the new Elder 3. The new queen of Kong in Saber's absence. Currently JesterX's Sekret Lesbunum Luver. Her mute button has never been used. Queen's Command: Can Initiate 'Anti-Troll' warfare as well as declare people regs. *McHiben: *jjffjhjf: A long time member of the lounge, and a long time lurker as well. jj only seems to come out of hiding when Saber enters the room, and it often called out as being her stalker.. Stalker: Can lurk in complete silence, and assasinate a troll before they become aware. *annethecat: The lurkiest of the regs, anne has been in the lounge for quite some awhile, and has probably spoken a total of 10 times. Always silent, always watching, she is a bit of a celebrity since her name looms at the top of the room. Lurky: + 10 to Lurk. *quietpanther: The male version of annethecat basically. Everything read there, applies here. *AngryLobster: Also known as Saber's favorite, because everyone wanted boiled lobster. Saber protected him. Entitled to as many cookies as he wants, Lobster lives under a rock in Saber's corner. The rock has been totally tripped out to have an amazing security system, and a huge dance room and pool hall. Lobster hasn't been seen in a while, and it's presumed that he's just hiding under his rock. Rock Security: Can not be disturbed by trolls, or earthquakes. *BoyKingGeorge10: *Tritus: *hvacrfred: The second "chill lounge bouncer". Impassioned Rage: Burns with the flames of anger. When combined with Vega, the ultimate anti-troll weapon is formed. *Vegadev(M): Also known as Veg, Vega, Veggie(s), and Vegadevastation. He has spent many hours moderating the Chill Lounge, which is much more difficult than most regulars care to admit. He has stood by the chill lounge and diffused many troll invasions, including Anon, the cal/skittles incidents, and the latest round of drama. Regardless of what anyone says, he has done much to keep the lounge safe and enjoyable. He originally attracted many of the new regulars to the Chill Lounge. He is currently on an extended break, will return, and will not be forgotten. The lounge is not the same without Vega. Ice Killer: Never loses his cool, even when up to his armpits in troll blood. *Coke_Can64: *Demon_warlord: *Ninja_of_Steel: *Elchubb: A friendly Aussie Lounger and expert dingo hunter. Mainly lurks and well, he's just this guy, y'know? Linguist: Can anti-troll in many languages. *Dejarie: Recently ninja'd into the old regular category. Self described Australian regular. Ninja: Can get to places he doesn't belong. +2 Strength when someone mentions the word couch. *DVS2012 *xXxcalvinxXx *Stealthismygame: *Chronas: *Beastial_Pride(D): Never the most talkative of fella's BP is none the less a chill reg, through and through. Proud: Will never back down. New Old Regs *Oobla: A chill lounge reg who is addicted to being a badge whore. Finished the great alt war during the late hours of the 7th and 8th of June. Eagle Eyed: Can see through disguises and tell which account is a mimic or a troll. *NovemberLeTango: A 23yearold professional who occasionally rebuts troll antics with inane logic, and can't help correcting their spelling. She's on at work, but is always available to chime in with a comment. Very similar to Lhjnhnas. They get along well. Queen's Confidant: As a confidant of the queen, has special powers. *Merawder: Hardly ever talks, but when he does, it's normally "I spawned a Zook!" Addicted to MaB2 but very funny when not playing and actually talking. ZOOK!: Can blow up trolls. *Sportsjefe: A calm chill kinda guy, who first thought up the idea of the official Chill Lounge game, Guess The Song(without cheating). SJ is the rock of Chill Lounge, and the provider of the awesome music. All hail! Legendary: Has achieved Legendary Status +100hp, 50AC, extra 6d6 damage, +5 to hit. *Dinoale: Our resident Mexican lesbian, a wonderful person who is the daughter of the mother of the Chill Lounge. Coinstigator of the great Pewp war of May 31 2009. Awarded purple P_E_W_P for valor in the face of pewp. Mercantile: Creates 10 gold per day due to sales of DinoBeer. *L_o_u_i_s(D): A lovable rogue, who is 13, 42 or 86 years of age, depending who you ask. He is mature, and can often be seen trying to stem the flow of trolls that get in through the frayed seams of the Lounge. Often seen flinging pewp at Dinoale, and often seen ducking for cover with the return fire, this chill resident was also an instigator of the great Pewp war of May 31 2009. Awarded purple P_E_W_P for valor in the face of pewp. Thievery: Steals PB from your pantry in order to sell them for credits *ZombiBubonik(D): One of the four Australian regulars, not very talkative, but when he does talk, he is intellectual and hilarious. What more can we say. Zombie: Trolls can not kill him. *Evilson08/Noahark: Under distress in Ant Hill, he moved to the CL after 2 days of kongregate membership. He usually tries to chill the lounge when mods aren't there. Blacksmith: Forges the weapons used against trolls. *y3rfd0g: *Kaistyle2: Original Member of the ACT. As part of the Elder Three he enjoys ripping apart trolls with no mercy. Seriously. Racial Enemy: Troll. Gains +6 to hit Trolls. +50% resistance to berserk. +50% critical hits to Trolls. Trolls may not regenerate when Damaged by Kaistyle2. *Vanhavier: Always wearing purple suspenders, this user is always trying to take your guitar, or is hiding in your closet. You can always have a decent conversation with van. Innocence: +50% chance to be wrongfully accused by a mod. *Serran_: The only one who is allowed to call Noah, Noa. She is careless speller, but a very chill and nice person. Currently she is taming the chained up trolls. Troll Whisperer: Can convince trolls to do anything. *Zarkate: The cat girl of the Lounge, Kate is kind and friendly to all. Nuetral: Does not pick sides, +100 to charisma. *giggity95: *endofdays: *toppkr: *Wilkins(RM): The room owner, and a downright chill guy. Not even trolls get under his skin. Room Owner: Due to Owner status, his word is god. *JesterX(M): The amazing, the fantastic, the OMG how do I describe the awesome, Queen of Whispers and Princess of Lies mother of the Chill Lounge(self proclaimed)! (Also a former chair of the Elder Three)Likes to stare at Lhj's avatar. Queen's Whisper: Can whisper anyone, even if they are offline. *Josten(M): The hardest of the hardcore Chill mods. Mess with him and you're looking at serious time. He doesn't sit on laps, he feels children. By own admission. Hardcore: Due to his hardcoreness gains +56 to strength. New Regs *angelpsuhbk: A london reg, loved by many. Keeps the peace well, and has an adorable english accent. English: Due to being English, angel is a strong supporter of the Lounge's Queens. *Dragonlight: New regular, Louis, Evil, and many others are older than him. Drawn to the lounge by Vega. *SweetiePie: Enjoys fried food. Accredited with taming the first Pewpasaurus Rex during the pewp war of May 31 2009. Awarded purple P_E_W_P for valor in the face of pewp. Sweet: Everyone likes her. *Kinsa: A quiet, mysterious individual. Often seen in the Lounge presumably whispering quietly with a secret cabal of ancient righteous troll assassins in the secret room with Lhjnhnas and Kaistyle2, gauging the stupidity levels of the room, while lurking. Presumed leader of this powerful group, one can never be sure of Kinsa's intent. Mysterious: Judged to be mysterious and powerful. 50% chance One Hit KO on any trolls. *Zyferwind: A new edition to the regular crowd, called out of hiding during one of the great silences, to keep the regulars who were alone company. Friendly: Never leaves a reg is distress. *swimdudensc: A new regular who was converted from a troll. As a past troll, he is great at fending off trolls using snide, typical "sixteenyearoldthatthinkstheyknoweverything" type comments. Smart-Arse: Annoying to the extreme, but uses power for god. *Didueatmycookie: A loveable character, this one is. She's always missing her cookie and never, NEVER say you ate it. She's pretty chill and fits perfectly in the lounge. Resist Peer Pressure: +50% chance to resist coercion, because she wouldn't do drugs. *MikeyBoy: Is known for eating the souls of babies, he is notorious for placing live animals in his rectum. Has an enormous mancrush on Kaistyle2. Anti-Troll: When Kaistyle2 is present in the battlefield, Mikey gains his stats. *Khiash: *Anubis_TrueGod: *GreatGuy: *Live2Die(D): A well loved, relatively new member of Chill. He became a developer on the 31st of May, 2009. It shall be celebrated. Chill: Is always calm and keeps the peace. *georgeiscool The Secret Room The regs of Chill Lounge have a secret room... if you know about it, you are treasured... If you do not, and you think you should, PM Lhjnhnas. The A.C.T. The ACT have a long and steep tradition of holding the Lounge together. Even before they had banded together, they were there. The Elder 3 are one. The Elder 3 will be obeyed. *Kaistyle2 *MikeyBoy *Lhjnhnas We are LEGION. The Great Exodus The regulars of the Chill Lounge are very worried. They are watching the number of regulars dwindle, and the trolls are starting to press at the seams. They need your help. Edit this section and sign your name if you are committed to making this room into the haven that the old regs gave their all to earn. Regular User Volunteers *Lhjnhnas *Noahark/evilson08 *Dinoale *L_o_u_i_s *GreatGuy *Live2Die *Serran_ *BrittanyB *xXxcalvinxXx *Elchubb *Dejarie *SaberTompson *angelpsuhbk *Malexandec Mod Volunteers *josten *Vegadev (when he returns... he better bring waffles) *pdomino *JesterX *Wilkins *god_of_war *Frogmanex *Tibialis